Applause
Applause by Lady Gaga is be featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam. Lyrics Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear Being away from you I found the vein put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder (Ryder and Marley in the episode version): (with Artie: Live for the) way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I've overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I’m a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Blaine with Artie, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie with Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder and Marley with Artie, Blaine, and Sam: (and Artie: Live for the) Way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley and Blaine with Artie, Ryder, and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Artie: Now! Marley with Blaine, Ryder, and Sam (Artie): Touch, touch (Ooooh) Touch, touch (Oh woah! Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, now, now (Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, now (Oooh!) Marley and Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Marley and Artie with Sam, Ryder and Blaine: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Artie, Ryder and Marley with Sam and Blaine (Artie): Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause (The applause) Applause, applause (Yeah!) Marley with Ryder and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Artie: Oh whoa!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Marley: Give me, give me) (Artie: Yeah) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Artie: Put it up, oh) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder, and Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Trivia *This will be the first Lady Gaga song performed by the New Directions in which Tina and Mercedes won't sing a solo. *This is the second time New Directions perform Gaga wearing Gaga inspired costumes. The first was Bad Romance. Gallery BVOdoE6CMAAhN0w.jpeg 005~730.jpg 004~783.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Marley_boom.gif Ryderapplause.gif Tumblr mvuwu18BAJ1qa4uleo1 500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)